Because of Him
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Because of him, everything was ruined, but because of him, she's still alive. One-shot for Astrawberry11!


**Because of Him**

**This one-shot is for... Astrawberry11! Yay! Let me know if you'd like one!**

* * *

One day I'd just like to forget about him, but I can't. He's like that missing piece that even though I don't want it, I need it. It would take a long time for me to figure THAT out. Because of him, I started to cut myself. Because of him, I felt like their was no hope left for me. But because of him, I'm still alive.

* * *

_It was a rainy Monday morning, and I was walking with Elliot to school. We were in third grade at the time and were known as the 'Smartie-Pants' of the school. As we kept walking, a group of three guys came up to us. They were Dallas, Trent, and Austin Moon. _

_"Hey Ally." Austin said. _

_"Hi Austin." I said smiling widely. I was really excited today. It was picture day today, and my dad got me a new dress. It was pink and red and had flowers on it. _

_"You look really pretty today." Austin said. I blushed. _

_"Thank you." I said quietly. _

_In the background I saw Trent smirk, and then Dallas shout, "FIRE!" and the next thing I knew, Austin picked up a pile of mud and threw it on my dress. It got ruined and I started to cry. _

_"I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON!" I shouted, and I ran off with Elliot running behind me._

I couldn't wait until I could get my revenge on him. I hated him more than anything. I thought he would be a nice guy but turns out he was a huge backstabber. What made it worse is that my dad had passed away in a car accident a couple of days after that, and I came to school crying and he came up to me and called me a crybaby. I had it and I started screaming at him and then I completely ignored him for the end of third grade. He would tease me occasionally in fourth grade, and then made my life terrible in fifth. In sixth grade I started to cut myself because of him. And now we're here. I'm in high school now, and my hatred for him has grown stronger by the minute.

* * *

I got up lazily from my bed and I started to get ready for another terrible day at school. I grabbed a sweatshirt and put it over me to cover my scars. I ate my breakfast and walked out slowly to my bus stop, waiting for Elliot. He finally showed up, waving to me and smiling widely.

"Hey Ally!" He said, giving me a huge hug. I hissed and Elliot immediately stopped hugging me.

"Seriously Ally? Again?" He asked.

"Yesterday he pulled my book out of my hands and read it out loud to everyone in my Chorus class." I said.

"Lemme see." Elliot said.

"No."

"Ally," Elliot said, "C'mon we've been BFF's for years!" I finally sighed and held out my arm. He carefully pulled the sleeve up and studied my arm. He then looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"If I knew how to stop him I'd have done it a long time ago." he said quietly. I felt tears trail down my cheeks.

"He just won't stop Elliot, he won't stop making my life ruined!" I said. I started sobbing, and Elliot patted my back lightly.

I heard footsteps approach and I looked up and saw him standing there.

"Hey Ally." He said smiling. I scowled at him and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, causing me to crash into his chest. I looked up with fear in my eyes, and met his own.

"Leave her alone Austin." Elliot called.

"Nah Elliot, back off. She's mine." he said.

"No I'm not." I said, trying to release myself from his grip.

"Oh yes you are." Austin said, smirking. His grip on my arms got tighter.

"OW! You're hurting me!" I said. He looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes, and softened his grip. But it still was too strong for me to let go.

"Austin! STOP!" Elliot called.

"Who's going to make me?" he called out. I lifted my knee and kneed him right in the stomach. He released his grip completely to clutch his stomach and I took it as a chance to run. Too bad I'm a slow runner. Austin grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back into him.

"Don't try to run from me." He whispered into my ear.

"Just... just stop it Austin." I said. I felt him smile into my hair.

"Stop what?" he whispered.

"Stop being an ass." I said.

"I'm only being an ass to get your attention." he said. He turned me around and looked at me right in the eyes. "The heart wants what it wants," he said. "And I want you." He reached out and held my arm, and I pulled away.

"No." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just cut the crap Austin." I said.

"I'm not kidding Ally." Austin said.

"What makes you think that I should trust you? What makes you think that I'll forget about the past and every single day that I was hurt because of you? You ruined my life Austin, every single chance that you had you took, and you didn't give a damn about how I had felt about it. And I won't either. I hate you." I said. Austin looked at me for a second, and then looked at the floor.

"Well, I guess I hate you too." Austin spoke up. I nodded and turned around and walked towards Elliot.

"Let's go now." I said.

* * *

We walked towards the school instead of taking the bus like we had planned. Once we got near the steps I opened the door to see people look at me and then snicker and laugh. I ignored it because it seemed like to be a daily routine. They laugh, I say nothing, BOOM. The day's over after that. I walked to my locker to see Austin standing there, and I walked away.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" he suddenly appeared right next to me. I jumped back from the shock and crashed into someones locker.

"What the hell!" I shouted. He smirked, and then held out his hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Have you just forgotten what I told you? I told you that I. HATE. YOU." I said, each word getting louder until I was practically shouting. Austin nodded.

"But I know you secretly don't." he said.

"Yes Austin, I totally love you for being such a jerk to me this whole time." I said sarcastically.

"Everyone wants some Austin in their life." he said.

I shook my head, "I don't. Now go away." I said, pushing him back. One thing I should know about Austin, he wants everything to go his way. He picked me up and carried me all the way to the abandoned corner. It was called the abandoned corner because there were rumors that someone had died right in that exact spot. They said he committed suicide because his life was as terrible as mine was. He set me down and looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked, growing self-conscious of myself.

"You have really pretty eyes." he said.

"Whatever." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, I could feel myself blush and I cursed at myself for doing so.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Oh right!" Austin said, he disappeared for a moment, and then came out with a blindfold.

"Put this on." he said.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." he said, holding out the blindfold in his hands.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Stop being so difficult Ally! Just put it on!" he said. I sighed and put it on after a long time of arguing.

"Now, come with me." he said.

"I have a fricken blindfold on!" I said.

"Oh yeah." Austin said, and the next thing I knew I was lifted up again.

* * *

When he set me down he placed me on a chair, and then took the blindfold off.

"Tah dah! Here it is!" Austin said. I found myself in the auditorium, sitting on a brand new piano bench, with a beautiful new piano right next to me.

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful!" I said. I got up and walked a around the piano, and then looked at Austin.

"How'd you get this?" I asked.

"A friend of mine gave it to me, I felt really bad after torturing you I decided that I should make it up to you, so I got you this piano." he said. I smiled widely.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said. I rushed over and gave him a hug, and he fell over and we rolled down the stage and fell on the floor, him on top of me. We were both laughing and blushing madly. He got up and then helped me up, and then suddenly stopped laughing. I followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at my cuts.

I quickly pulled the sleeve down and turned around and walked out the door.

"Ally wait!" Austin called. He ran up to me and then motioned to my arm with his head.

"Did I really make you do that?" he asked quietly, searching into my eyes to see if he could find the truth himself.

"No of course not, I... Fell during gym." I said.

"I'm in your gym class." he said.

"Oh... Yeah." I blushed.

"But Ally, did I really make you-"

"No. You didn't. Everyone else did." I said.

"What?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Everyone else did." I lied.

"I know you're lying." he said.

"So what if it is you? You can't make it go away Austin. They're there, so just let them be." I said.

"But I never knew how much I hurt you until I saw your cuts. I though that I was just teasing you." he said quietly.

"Whatever. It's already done. Maybe if you be a nicer guy it won't happen again." I suggested.

He nodded, "Got it. So... How long have you been playing piano?" he asked.

"Around the time I was seven I guess, my dad got me a piano for my birth-" I was cut off by a huge surprise.

* * *

Austin had just kissed me right on the lips! I was shocked, but then I slowly melted into it. After quite some time he pulled away, he was blushing madly.

"Day." I finished my sentence. We were both out of breath.

"Sorry." Austin said.

"Whatever." I replied.

"What? Is that your universal response to everything?" he teased.

"Whatever." I said smiling lightly.

* * *

When it was time for lunch everyone was giving me dirtier looks than usual. I sat down in the seat where I usually sat with my friend Trish.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"Rumors say that you and Austin... did it." she said.

"EW, WHAT THE HELL! NO!" I shouted.

"Someone came in the auditorium and saw him on top of you." she said. I remembered the memory and blushed.

"I accidentally knocked him over when I was giving him a hug." I said. A group of kids walked by me and threw their lunch out and then threw a note on my table. I opened it and I found a list of words describing me. I threw it out and then stormed out of the room and ran all the way to the abandoned corner. I knew the kid well, which not many people knew. He left me a text on my phone saying he left the knife he stabbed himself with underneath a tile of the school. I didn't remember which one, so I tore apart every tile that I suspected had the knife and eventually found it. I studied the blade carefully, and traced my finger along the sharp edges. My finger started bleeding and I smirked. It was going to be an easy job. I got out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote down a note.

"Dear whoever may find this,  
I'm Ally Dawson. I was bullied by many people in the school and had no friends except for Trish. It all started in third grade, and now it's going to finally end. If you find this please tell my mother that I love her and that I won't be in anymore pain. Tell Trish I hope that she's okay and that one day she'll get together with Dez just like I hoped for. And lastly, tell Austin Moon, that I forgive him. Goodbye forever, Ally."

I put the pencil down and picked up the knife and lifted my hand up high and then closed my eyes. I then dropped the knife down.

Something stopped me, though. A strong grip.

"Ally, stop! Please Ally!" Austin kept shouting.

"I. HAVE. TO. DIE!" I said.

"No Ally! You don't! I promise, I-I'll make it up to you! I'm sorry Ally! Don't kill yourself because of me!" he said. He took the knife out my hands and then held it up high so I couldn't reach it.

"Ally, please." he said. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I was sobbing myself too.

"Austin, I can't take this anymore!" I said.

"Please Ally! I love you! Don't kill yourself." He said.

"You love me?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"Remember I told you I was only being an ass to get your attention?" he asked. I nodded.

"Remember how in fourth grade you were the only girl in the class who got a huge Valentine and all the other girls were jealous? That was me." he said.

"I gave you the roses in fifth grade and I shoved sparkles in your locker in sixth grade, but I didn't know you hated sparkles. I was the one who kept writing Dallas's name on the love notes I put in your locker in seventh grade. In eighth grade I was jealous of Elliot because he asked you to go to the Halloween party with him. In ninth grade I was the boy who kept throwing flower petals at you. In tenth grade I tried making you a cake for your birthday but it failed miserably. And this year, I wrote a song for you." he said.

I was flattered. I never knew HE was the one who did all those things.

"You wrote a song for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll sing it to you if you don't kill yourself." he said.

"But I want it to stop Austin." I said.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll run away together, who knows where. We'll get away from here and we'll have each other." he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Anything for you. I'd risk it all for you Ally. That's how much I love you." I smiled and the tears started pouring out again. This time they were tears of joy.

"I love you too Austin." I said. I reached up and kissed him. This one was longer than the other and more compassionate. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. When we pulled apart we stayed like that and I looked up at him.

"I forgive you Austin." I said. He smiled and then put his head into the crook of my neck. I buried my head into his chest and we stayed like that for a while. Austin started singing to me.

"There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a gold throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born.

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.'  
Yeah!

'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.'  
Yeah!

There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend.

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.'"

Austin then pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

"Can I say you're mine now?" he asked. I nodded.

"Can I tell Elliot to back off now too?" he asked. I laughed.

"Of course you can."

* * *

**That's the end! Let me know if you liked it and if you'd like one too! I'm working on a new story too so I might not be able to finish them really quickly. Sorry about the delay Astrawberry11!**

**Song used- Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia 3 **

**Love you all! **


End file.
